Metroid: Their Greatest Weapons
by Ten ways to spoil dinner
Summary: She is the Federation's weapon. He is the pirate's weapon. When the finally meet, will they have to work together to take the ones who had made them what they are today? Post-Fusion
1. Democracy

Hello there, readers. I don't have much to say, but his: I don't own any non-original characters in this story (Samus, Adam, Ridley, etc...), 'cause if I did, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, it would be a game, already..... with multiplayer and online options!)

Metroid: Their greatest weapon

Chapter one: Democracy

She looked ahead as she entered the Galactic Federation's headquarters on Daiban. She knew why she was here, and felt no regret. She had no choice in what she had done, and she was ready to face the consequences. She wore her blue, skin tight, Zero Suit, and kept her long golden hair in a ponytail as she walked into a large white marble corridor. The room was long and wide, mostly for the use of the species that weren't exactly tiny.

She had been asked to keep her Power Suit off until directed. She didn't know why they said directed. It almost sounded as if they were going to ask her to reenact everything that went on in the BSL station. She kept her head up high, and she walked with a dignified demeanor. Her lips were curled into a smile as the two Federation Troops walked beside her, wearing their silver armor, and blue HUD visors. They didn't understand much of what was going on, of course. All they had were orders. All they were suppose to do was escort Ms. Aran to trial room number 261, where she would be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.

She could see, at the end of the corridor, a large metal door with a hand scanner on he side. When they reached it, one of her guards stepped forward and placed his palm on the it, the green fluorescent light turning blue, signifying that access was approved. The door began to slide open at a slothful rate. They could wait however, although the waiting seemed to bear some anxiety to Samus. She may have seen cool on the outside, but on the inside, there was a large pool of worry, beginning to expand and take over her. By the time the door opened, and they passes, Samus began to realize the extent of what was going on. She was on trial for disobeying orders, for misconduct, from _when_ she disobeyed orders, destroying federation property, and, what will likely be her most discussed crime, completely obliterating the planet SR388. That, of course, would set back research, although, there were some saved species, due to the fact that they had several on board other ships for scientific research. They may see how she saved all of their live from an unstoppable parasite by doing this, but she doubted it.

Through the door was the trial room. The styles of trails hadn't changed much over the last few centuries. There was a judge, there was a jury, a defendant, and a plaintiff. She just wished she wasn't the defendant.

She moved to the defendant's poll, anxiously waiting for the others to arrive. This was a private trail, so there would be no audience, like what was seen on TV, except for a few military official, such as Fleet Admirals, witnesses (Though Samus doubted there would be any.) And the members of the highest orders.

Time passed, and soon, the room was full of people, and... well, not people, but creature. Samus recognized a few of the people, including Fleet Admiral Dane, a few fellow bounty hunters, who probably were there in case she tried to escape, and she also noted the several high officials in the Federation. The Council

In front of Samus was a rather large humanoid creature, with thick blue skin, seemingly sagging beneath its four eyes. The creature had several spikes jutting from the top of its head and arms. It also wore an armor-like robe. Samus couldn't tell if this was the judge, or a soldier. The creature sat ,closing its eyes, slowly then reopening them. "Is the Defendant, Samus Aran, in the courtroom."

"Yes, your honor," Samus answered, nodding slightly.

"Very well. Is the plaintiff's representative here?"He asked, meaning the person who would represent the Federation. Admiral Dane stood up and gave a "Yes, your honor," just as Samus had done, only his expression was more grave than hers.

Samus was in slight shock that Admiral Dane was to represent the Galactic Federation, but put the shock aside, deciding to, instead, look to the case. She knew what would be said, and what she would need to say, in order to, hopefully, save her skin.

"Now, Samus Aran... You are held on the charges of several instances of disobeying orders from the highest of officials, destroying Galactic Federation property, such as the Research station, misconduct, and completely annihilating the planet SR388. What do you plead?"

Samus lifted her head higher as she opened her mouth. "Guilty on all charges." Samus was expecting a gasp from the audience, although none came.

Dane seemed to frown. After all, he didn't like he idea of her being prosecuted, just like many others. The judge nodded, closing his eyes once more. "Than there is nothing to debate about. But, although, to most others, you would be imprisoned for the rest of your life, or, in severe cases, even put to death, you are the Federation's greatest bounty hunter, and, if it wasn't for you, we would have fallen years ago. And we have not neglected the fact you did save us from several catastrophes when you destroyed the BSL station," He sighed, though Samus could tell it was from relief, "Your punishment shall be light, but here this: If you are ever back in this courtroom... you'll wish you weren't."

Samus nodded to the threat, knowing that he was being serious. "Yes, your honor," Was all she said. All she needed to say. She looked to Admiral Dane, and gave him a slight smile. He smirked. Even he hadn't seen this coming, but he was still glad.

"You're punishment shall be, in fact, your decision," The judge said, interrupting their smiles. What he said confused Samus. "You may either receive missions from the Galactic Federation as normal, but will have do to so with lowered pay for your next five assignments, or you may decline that punishment... and be sent to prison for the next 200 years, which, considering your offenses, would be light." Samus almost cringed when she heard her alternative. 200 years jail-time, or reduced pay.

Samus looked at the judge. She wasn't really getting a choice in this, contrary to what he just said. Who would choose jail over a little less money? And, even with reduced pay, she would still have more money than some planets! "I shall accept the former choice. Reduced pay seems less harsh."

"Wise decision, Miss Aran," The judge said as he folded his hands together. "Then, you are free to go."

Samus almost scoffed at the 'free' part. Freedom didn't come with the judge. She already knew what he _really_meant. 'You are free to go.... and do what you are told'. Samus looked to Admiral Dane and said, "Guess I'm off the hook?"

"This time," The man added, as he saluted the huntress. Samus gave him a salute back, which was something she learned to always do when she was still working as a Federation Police officer: If someone, especially someone higher in rank, salutes you, you salute them back.

* * *

Samus sighed as she sat in the back of her newest ship. It wasn't the largest, or most cozy design, but it was what suited her. On the exterior, it seemed small. It was purple, and had a green tinted combat visor, giving it a likeness to it's owner.

She was on a small metal chair that was bolted to the floor. She needed to have everything bolted down, for when things got too rough on her missions, which it usually did. She had a small cup (yes, it was bolted to the table) sitting on the table, and a plate and bowl, although they were also bolted to the table, so she couldn't remove them. Samus rarely used those to though, because she never had time for a full meal, so she resorted to just drinks, and quick snacks. In the small cup was a green liquid, with a star in it, because, obviously, Samus couldn't pick it up. The straw itself was melded into the cup, because a flying straw in the middle of battle could be distracting.

Samus took a sip of the green liquid. It was thick, and a bit sweet, although bitter at the same time. It was made from rare berries found on the planet Verzn II. She cringed slightly, as the drink didn't agree with her all too much, although it was one of the most abundant drinks on the market.

Her ship was docked on a space port, not far from Daiban, although the planet itself was now the size of most planet's moons. Samus heard a beeping noise. A constant and rapid beeping noise, which she instantly recognized as a signal from the Galactic Federation. She stood, walking towards the front of her ship, putting a hand on the panel in front of her. It was green, but turned blue for a second, before an image appeared. It was castor Dane.

"Samus, I'm glad to see you haven't gotten yourself into trouble." She could tell he was joking. She had just gotten off the planet, after all.

"I take you've gotten my orders, then?" Samus rose an eyebrow as she asked.

Dane nodded, replying " Yes. There's been some pirate activity near the borders between Space Pirate space and Federations space. They attacked a planet on the outer rims of our space, and seemed to have attacked several Galactic federation ship's. We received several distress signal... and something odd."

Something odd? That usually meant normal for Samus. "Odd, as in?" She inquired.

"Well, there was a video signaled out from a marine's HUD. It reached one of our ships, and they brought it back.... what we found is disturbing, to say the least. I'll up-link the video to you, now."

Samus frowned as the screen went dark, as a fuzzy image came on. It was likely the video.

There was the image of the inside of a Galactic Federation Anhur-Class ship. The marine was walking down a long hallway, carrying a beam assault rifle high, as if he knew something was going on. Samus guessed this video started after whatever was going on began.

The marine looked to the left, another marine running. "Johnson, how far?" The marine asked, definitely a male, with a low, and grim, voice.

Johnson replied, with a mid-pitched voice, but was certainly female. "Almost there. Passed the next door, then take a left at the split. The Pirates must be everywhere. I've already found a few dead bodies."

The other, male, marine, nodded, which looked a little odd from Samus' perspective, but she just continued. The two marines continued, heading for the end of the long corridor. They made it, both putting their backs up against the wall next to the large metal door. Johnson put her hand on the scanner, the door opening quietly. The duo turned, heading into the next section of the corridor. There was an eerie silence for a minute, before a creaking noise, like a loose floorboard, although there was no wood, or some kind of metal scraping up against more metal. They couldn't tell, but Samus could. It was the sound of a Space pirate. A voice. This was, of course, Space Pirate tongue, which was barely audible to humans, although Samus could hear it perfectly with her superb hearing.

Although she knew little of the Pirate tongue, she understood one saying 'Metroid'. She scowled at this. Why would they be chatting away about Metroids? It made no sense. Of course, they were all destroyed, so, maybe, they said something similar to Metroid, and she just misheard, but she doubted it, as she knew pirates well enough to know when they said 'Metroid' they meant Metroid.

The two had their fingers on the trigger, though it was unseen on the marine's HUD. They were at the bend. They slowly crept forward, quickly stepping and turning, each to one side. The HUD showed nothing, but there was firing, coming from behind. The marine turned, the screen becoming a blur, as he began firing at a pair of pirates. The pirates, on the other hand, weren't firing back. They, in fact, seemed to be walking back, slowly. The marine's firing seemed to be hazardous, and considering the marine's earlier question of where they were going, Samus took it that they were rookies who never fought pirates before. Their shots rarely hit the two, and when they did, they barely damaged the pirates armor. One of the pirate's armor, Samus noted, was bright orange and red, signaling it was a pirate commander. The other's was a darker red, and slimmer.

The two pirates made a smirk, though Samus could only tell by the sound, and turned, running. Johnson gasped, in shock that they ran, and began to run off for them, turning to the male marine. "Come one, we can't let them escape!" she exclaimed.

The marine made a curt nod, before heading off. The two followed the pirates down a long bend, leading to a room, filled with computers, desks. This was the bridge of the ship, Samus could tell, as there was a large window at the front of the room, showing a close planet, light bown and blue in color, with swirls of white clouds over-top.

The two marines seemed to have a puzzled look, but Samus couldn't tell why. The HUD seemed not to show any pirates, though the marine's motion sensor picked up they were in the room. "Where are they?" He asked.

"No clue. Probably using some kind of shadow tech. I heard that pirate's have a new form of technology. It allows them to go invisible... I've never seen any in use, though." Samus recollected of the times _she_ had faced Shadow Pirates. If they were, indeed, shadow pirates, then, maybe, Space Pirates had upgraded the tech.

"Let's just follow our motion sensors, then. Hopefully, we can kill them... And.... where is everyone?"

"Don't know.... but do you smell that? Smells like something is burning..."

"Yeah. Never smelled anything so acrid in my life. Smells like Zoomer dung, times ten."

The male marine nodded to Johnson, then heading towards the window. Several desks were in his way, which could easily be hiding the pirates, but considering her motion sensor, they were near the corner, where another door stood. They had to be there. But, there seemed to be another blip on her radar. It moved fast... There was a scream. The HUD moved, showing that Johnson had been knocked down. The male marine moved in quickly, jumping over a desk, wielding his rifle up high, wondering what had happened. As was thought, Johnson was down, still crying out. "Maurice, get out of here! Now!" But what had happened to her had Maurice's legs stiff with fear. There was a humanoid figure keeping her down, not allowing movement of any kind. It... looked entirely human in shape. It seemed to be wearing black armor, stylized similar to a Marine's, but was a bit more bulky on the shoulders, had spikes on the arms. The creature raised its right hand, showing its hand was as human as the marine's. It's hand rushed forward, striking, as a palm, at the Marine's HUD.

Johnson let out a muffled scream of terror, her legs beginning to kick, but were easily pushed down by the humanoid's own legs. This intrigued Samus more than anything else in the clip. The creature let go of the woman's face. Maurice felt a sharp pain in his back, noticing the two blips that were the pirate's right behind him In his terror, the pirate's had snuck out of the room they were in, and now he was ambushed. He felt to the ground, plasma having melted the back of his armor, the heat scalding his skin. The creature that had likely just killed Johnson now turned to him, and strode to him. It couldn't be walking, for it was to fast, to slick, to silent. It picked up the marine with its right hand and brought them face to face, showing it's crimson red visor, shaped like a large oval. The creature rose it's left fist. Spikes jettisoned out of the creature's fingertips, as Maurice weakly tapped a button on his chest. This would record what had happened in the last ten minutes. Hopefully, someone would get this... The creature's hand slammed into the HUD, the video ending in a fuzz.

Samus was slightly shocked as to what she had just witnessed. But, before her shock could last any longer, Dane appeared on the screen again. "As you ca see, the Space Pirates have employed some kind of creature into their ranks. As we've seen before, they have let non space pirates into their empire. We aren't sure what this creature is, but we doubt it's human, or else it would never be allowed into their ranks; Ridley has too much pride to let a human even _be_in his presence, let alone be an ally. As you undoubtedly heard, the pirates say....they said something about Metroids, or so our Aurora has deciphered."

"Yes, they did. I haerd it," Samus declared.

"Good, now we have conformation. As of now, that ship, GFS-Demeter, has crash landed on the nearby planet, CDR10, a planet known for it's fuel gel supplies, and the fact that it's one of the few Federation owned planet that have Pirate Technology currently on it. The tech o this planet could be very useful in finding out more about the Pirate's society. But if the pirate's steal the tech back, and kill everyone there... well, you can already tell how that would play out"

"Well, you don't need to ask if I'll accept this mission," Samus stated, knowing that this would be an important mission.

"I know," Dane replied, giving Samus a salute, before adding "Admiral Dane, Over and Out."

Samus gave him a salute back, looking over her shoulder at he drink. She would have to finish it later.

* * *

Of Chapter one. All right, that is a good beginning. And, if anyone is wondering, the story will have a bit more action in the next chapter (If what was in this chapter could be called so.) Also, yes, that new creature is an OC. Have a problem? No? Good. Will he play a major role? Nah, that's for Samus.


	2. Who Are You

Well, I'm back for the next chapter. How are all of you doing? I'm doing well, expect I have to write school stuff... but, I decided to write the second chapter first (I should slap myself, but what's the fun in that?) Well, on with the second chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter two: What are you?

Samus opened her eyes, looking up. She had placed herself under a form of cryogenic sleep, as her ship entered hyperspace. Now, her ship had finally exited, she was awake. She knew she must have been asleep only for a few hours, because the star system which CDR10 wasn't to far off from the star system Norion was in, and it rarely took long to get there. Samus looked out into space, wondering what exactly had been in that video. It seemed humanoid, but wasn't. It wasn't pirate. No pirate wore that kind of armor. Maybe it was a bounty hunter? It seemed like a plausible idea. After all, the pirates had amassed an empire, and could easily pay someone to work for them, but hey would never do so. Unless this bounty hunter, if it was so, had some reason to do help them.

Space seemed so serene when she looked out through her ship, as it always had, even when in battle. Space... it was so large, that destruction could never truly affect it. Even if a star went supernova, there was some part of space unaffected. Samus clutched the arm of her seat, thinking back, seemingly for no reason. Looking out into space just seemed to have this affect on her. It made her think, and let her feel a range of emotions. Anger, joy, sadness, guilt; she them all and more, but some didn't make sense. Sometimes, she felt angry at the Chozo, sometimes she felt sadness for the pirates, but that seemed backwards. She knew she should be sad for the Chozo, and angry at the pirates who had killed her family.

She closed her eyes for a second, trying to forget all of that. She had a mission to do. She didn't have time to think of the past, although she did before every mission she had partaken in. She knew that she would arrive at her destination soon. She just wished she had someone to talk to. Of course, there was Adam, but he was probably still devoting his attention to driving through the solar system. Samus noticed that there was an asteroid belt, nearby. _Heh, if that doesn't bring me back._It did. It reminded Samus of when she had crashed her ship into that asteroid near SR388. She was lucky she had herself ejected out of her ship, or she wouldn't be alive.

Samus noticed they were nearing the planet, CDR10. It was the same as when she saw it in the Marine's HUD, so that proved the obvious, that they were the planet's protection. The planet didn't look at all different. Her scanners picked up a large quantity of Nitrogen and Oxygen, so they air was breathable, but there was an area that was covered almost entirely in methane. Why this area, by itself, was covered, was due to the planet's weather, although the people on the planet did have a hand in it.

Samus had to read before she made it to the planet, as well. Some reports had filed that an object hit the planet in the center of a large city. The object, the Federation's dismay, was the same ship from the video. The pirate's set it on a course for the planet. It was burnt up in the atmosphere, but a chunk made it to the city. The heat given off from the falling object was enough to kill a good sixty percent of the citizens, as this planet was mostly made of humanoids.... most of which weren't able to stand the extreme temperatures. The rest were probably wiped out by the ensuing explosion caused by the object actually hitting the planet. If anyone was alive, the pirates had probably already laid waste to the city. Sadly, any GFS ships in te area had already been taken out by using stealthy tactics, and that humanoid creature.

The trip towards the planet was all smooth sailing, even though it was too quiet. The ship had already entered the planet's gravitational pull, and was nearing a dock. Usually, before landing on a dock, there would be a message that asked the ship to identify itself, but, oddly enough, there was none.

Samus' ship landed on a steel landing zone pad, covered in markings that designated for Federation use only. The hatch in the middle of the floor opened, but Samus didn't step on it so quickly. First, she closed her eyes, focusing. There was a flash, and, in an instant, Samus was covered in orange, red, and yellow armor. It was vastly different from her original power suit. Ever since she absorbed that SA-X, it had taken a sleeker image, not having the bulky shoulder pads anymore. She guessed it was because she had that other suit on before she regained the power suit. That 'Fusion Suit' as she had come to call it. She looked to the front of the ship and said. "Adam," with a nod. There was no reply. It felt odd, to Samus, that he didn't reply. Not even with a 'Good luck, Lady Samus' like usual.

She stood on the opened hatch, which lowered itself, letting Samus step onto the steel, making a _clang._

She looked around. The area seemed desolate. She was at, what was supposed to be, a busy space port. There were all sorts of other ships in the area. All different kinds of colors, and sizes, and shapes. She guessed everyone was already dead.

She made her way into the actual city, heading for where the ship crashed. Considering it's size, there would be a crater the size of about five football fields. But, in a city this large, that might be a fifteenth of the area, if not much less

Samus walked through the streets, which were truly all pavement used for walking, as vehicles didn't travel on the road. A map appeared on her HUD, showing the city in a 3-D format. The crash site was nearly a mile east from where she was. There was a click as she turned on her speed booster, readying herself for a sprint. She bent down, before running at supersonic speeds, trying to keep herself on the walkways. But as she got farther, which took little time, she began to notice the building were now destroyed, all seemingly leveled by the ship's landing.

She stopped as she neared the crater, jumping behind hat was left of a nearby car. She kept her X-Ray visor on, trying to find any hidden pirates. None. That seemed suspicious to her. After all. They had taken out what was protecting this planet, although Samus didn't understand why there were few ships surrounding this valuable rock in the first place. It could be said she didn't know much about anything that was going on. The federation didn't make any sense, ever since that fiasco on the BSL station, and the pirates... well, they never made sense.

Samus guessed that whatever pirates were on this planet had moved, to go destroy another city, and find whatever tech had been stolen from them, and steal it back. Or, at least, destroy it.

Samus slowly made her way out from behind the automobile, Looking left and right as she switched back to her normal, combat visor. Going into the crater wasn't all that hard, considering it was like walking into a steep glass bowl. Except there were rocks scattered everywhere, as well as rubble, for Samus to jump around, making the journey seem shorter, as she stopped outside the crashed Anhur-Class Ship.

"So, this is it? I was expecting it to be a bit smaller." She was right to say so. Most of the ship should've been destroyed, but it seemed more intact than the reports had found. Most of the ship was still intact, the ship looking as tall as a five story building. There was a blast door on the ship's left. Samus could tell the door wouldn't work. It wasn't glowing that pale blue like other Federation blast doors. It just stayed grey. She walked to the door, knocking on it. It was still sturdy, even through that fall. She would need to find another entrance, it seemed. After all, there could be numerous things inside the ship that could prove useful. Hopefully some data logs.

* * *

Samus found her entrance on the other side of the ship, in the form of a broken window. It was a small window that led into a hallway. The glass must have broken, as there was glass everywhere. Inside the ship and out. She also noticed scorch marks on the glass that, miraculously, stayed intact.

She looked both ways down the corridor, choosing to head down to the left. This would lead to the ship's central control system, where, undoubtedly, there would be the ship's AI. As she walked, she noticed the fallen bodies. They all seemed to have busted HUDs, smashed by look of it, as pieces of the HUDs, which were made of a synthetic material, similar to Plexiglas, except it wasn't thermoplastic, and so was much harder to heat, were sticking out of some of the marine's faces. She guessed , from the ending of that video, that that creature had done this.

Samus switched to her scan visor, just to check this out. She glanced t a dead body, and a screen came up. 'Loading' was on it for only a millisecond, until a picture appeared on her visor. It was of the marine, the HUD still smashed. Below the picture, there was a description.

'_Marine Status: KIA. Cause of Death: Unknown. Possibly by unknown pirate tech that latches onto your face, then drains you of every drop of your energy, until you are dead. There appears to be no marks on the Marine's face, except for pieces of his HUD.'_

Samus almost cringed as she read that. She didn't like the sound of this. It felt odd to her, but that description seemed to fit, perfectly, with the profile of those that were killed by Metroids; Their energy drained, yet no marks.

She kept herself on track, heading down the hall, until reaching a large door. There was a scanner on its left, still active, as a fuel cell was stuck on the other side of the door. This was the Federations way of keeping the doors operational, even when the ship wasn't. Samus put her left palm on the scanner, the scanner glowing green for just a second as the door opened from the side. Samus kept her arm cannon up as she entered the central control station.

The room was large and circular, large machines lining the walls, and a platform into the middle of the room, where the AI was stored. Samus knew protocol, and, if the AI was still intact, Samus was to bring it back with her. Hopefully, Adam wouldn't mind a friend.

There were sparks of electricity spitting forth from the machines, spasmodic and fitful as if they were dancing an odd, and erratic, dance that they had just made up. The sparks were an annoyance to Samus, but there was little she could do. And nothing she could that would not harm the AI. Samus made her way, standing on the metal platform, which stood still, even though they were supposed to rise, so the person standing on the platform could be at eye level with the machine.

There was a blinking yellow light coming from the center of the room, on top of the slender machine, which resembled a slim pyramid, although, at the top, it was circular. This was where the blinking light came from.

"Sam...ration.... end.... you." There was a scratchy voice over her intercom. It must have been that AI, trying to communicate with her. "Carefu... unkow.... form.... etected." Samus wasn't sure what was being.

"Adam, can you hear me. I have found the ship's AI. I repeat, I have the ship's AI," She told him, connecting to him through the intercom as well.

"Yes, Lady Samus, I can hear you. " He wasn't being sarcastic, although, if anyone else had said that, they would have been.

"Good, you've been silent lately," She commented, before changing the subject to the matter at hand "I've found the AI. It has sent me a message. I can't understand it. Are you able to decipher it?"

"I can try, but I cannot guarantee success... It seems the AI has taken damage. Not from the fall though. It was attacked. Pirates, no doubt. I can't decipher everything, but I do know it is a warning."

Samus nodded, glancing, just for a moment, at her radar. A warning? Then... something was here? She quickly spun around, believing she had heard something. There was nothing behind her. But she did hear _something_. It was like a creaking noise. Like what you hard when you stood on an old wood floor.

Then there a screech-like noise, and Samus sun around again. Only this time, something her. Something hot, like plasma, but not like the shots fired from her plasma beam. No, this was closer to a physical weapon, like a sword, or knife, as it had slashed her left shoulder. Samus leapt back, looking at what had attacked her. A red visor. That was all she could see, as she was tackled to the ground. This... this _thing_was incredibly fast. On its left forearm, a plasma scythe had been ejected from a small mechanism, but was retracted. The creature had pinned Samus' legs with its own, and Samus' arms cannon with its right arm. With her free arm, she tried to swat at it, but soon found her enemy grabbing her wrist. The creature seemed... confused, as what to do next. It had to use its legs and arms to keep Samus from using her own, so what could it attack with? Of course, that was a bad question, because what _could _it attack with? The creature then let go of her arms, slowly standing up. Samus didn't quite understand this. _Is it letting me get up? Maybe it has some kind of honor._No, that could not have been ut. She realized this as it pounded her, mid-chest, with its right arm. Samus found herself flying back, hitting the pyramid shaped machinery that the ship's AI was held in. There was a jolt of pain in her back, her suit not absorbing all the attack.

Samus slowly stood, pointing her arm cannon at the creature. The creature seemed to understand this was her primary weapon, as it ducked behind one of the room's many machines. Samus fired a missile at the machine, pieces of shrapnel, and electricity flying everywhere. She wouldn't fall prey to some foolish attempt at a surprise attack

The creature took a step back, seemingly surprised, as it raised it's right arm at her, opening its palm. In the middle of his hand was what seemed to be a hole. But, the hole was glowing. Samus knew this could only mean one thing; plasma. She knew pirates had plasma tech, so why not give some to this thing? The glowing light seemed to be forming a spherical blob of plasma. The creature moved slowly to Samus' right, seemingly trying to head for the door. Was it trying to escape?

Samus raised her arm cannon, charging her own plasma beam. She knew pirate tech; It was never on par with her own. He took a step forward, and the creature took one back. Now that it was in front of the door, it could escape. Of course, that would mean it had to open the door. Samus decided to use this to her advantage.

She fired the plasma beam, running towards the creature. But, as she fired, so did the creature. The plasma hit each other, the heat given off, as well as the energy, was enormous, and Samus had to stop running, jumping to her left, and entering morph ball mode. As she entered, she scowled. This creature seemed skilled. If it wasn't, truly, a pirate, it was a bounty hunter. As she looked to where the creature was, which wasn't hard because she could see everything around her, in a 360 angle, she saw that the creature was gone. She doubted that it had been disintegrated, as there would be some ashes left. What was there, though, peaked Samus' interest. Some kind of cylindrical item. It was black, just like the creature's armor, with red lines running across it, giving it an almost runic look. Samus left her morph ball mode.

As she slowly walked towards the object, she felt a sense of.... familiarity. It was odd, but that was how she felt. As she neared it, she crouched down, scrutinizing it She kept her arm cannon on it, ready to fire if necessary.

She changed to her scanner. A load screen appeared like a blip before information appeared;

_Logbook entry:_

This item appears to be another Space Pirate Attempt at copying Chozo technology. Namely, the morph ball. Strangely, unlike other attempt, this one seems to be partly successfully. Including not killing the creature inside it.

Samus took a step back as she read that. A space pirate attempt at the morph ball? Then that meant that.. Thing. It had her own tech. _But... that's impossible...._Samus kept her arm cannon aimed at it, ready to start firing plasma at the ting. She couldn't believe this. It had a morph ball mode? How? The space pirates had failed every attempt they made. The outcome was always gruesome.

The cylindrical 'morph ball' began to glow, and Samus knew, instantly, what was going on. Speed booster. She began to fire, but it was too late. By the time any plasma had left her arm cannon, the 'morph ball' had already charged at her, leaping into the air, and crashing into her, mid-chest.

Samus was knocked back, landing on her back, as the creature left its version of morph ball. It kneeled down, net to Samus, who was in shock, and in pain. That attack had done extensive damage to her suit. And the power suit couldn't cushion the blow; She even believed that a rib was cracked.

"It's too bad the boss wants you alive..." The creature spoke. Samus was slightly surprised at this. She was expecting some foreign tongue. Then again, many pirates could speak the Federation's language. This just fueled Samus' 'it's a bounty hunter' theory.

"W-who are you?" She asked, in pain, and out of energy, already. But... why was she out of energy. It took her a second to realize it had a hand grasped onto her left arm. It was using the same technique it had used on those marines. It was draining her of her life energy.

* * *

Who is this bad guy? Why is it working for the space pirates? How can it do those things? And, the most important question: Why is Samus wanted alive? You'd think that this creature would be ordered to kill Samus, wouldn't you? I dunno.... sounds kinda fishy. Anyway, I'll stop boring you... by asking you to review.


	3. The Truth

Heh, third chapter? Really? Already? I guess I'm doing better than thought I would. On with the show.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Truth?

Samus' eyes fluttered open as her consciousness began to return. There were a few things she noticed at that moment. One: Her chest wasn't in pain anymore. Two: She definitely wasn't in the ship anymore. And three: She couldn't get her Power Suit online. But why? The only other time this had ever happened was after her ship crashed on Zebes.

She looked up, seeing a dark red ceiling. That old Samus something; this wasn't a federation ship. _Where.... am I? A pirate's ship, then?_The room was very dark, although there was a red tint to the darkness, and there was also a light shining down over Samus. Two figures seemed to stand out from the darkness

She also heard footsteps, coming from the smaller of the two figures. She tried to move her hands, but found that impossible. Looking to her hand, she saw they were constrained by some red material. It looked like a metal, but seemed more flexible. She also noted that her feet were bound as well, together, giving her the appearance of a Y

"So, you're finally awake?" Samus the smaller figure say. It was the same voice from before she fell unconscious. That pirate with all of that tech that was copied from hers! Judging by it's voice, it was probably a male of whatever species it was.

Samus made a low grunt as the creature garbed in black armor looked at her. It didn't speak, and neither did Samus. Another voice came out from the darkness. This one, Samus recognized. "Play nice, you two," The voice, which Samus knew was Ridley's, said. The dragon then stepped out from the shadows of the room. He was the same as ever. As tall as a house, with black scales. His eyes were glowing a fiery orange, his sharp, shark-like teeth bared. "We're all on the same side, here."

Several emotions were finding their way into Samus' mind. She was angry, she was confused, and she was, strangely enough, calm. The anger was at both of them, for capturing her. The confusion was aimed at Ridley, for him being alive. How? Hadn't he been killed on the BSL, when she fought that X Ridley? The calmness felt more natural. Maybe it was just from being in so many situations like this.

"Got it, Ridley," The creature said, giving the dragon a salute.

"Good," The dragon answered. He then looked down to Samus, and smiled. "I'm sure your wondering why I haven't _killed_ you, by now," He stated

"Not really," Samus stated, again struggling to get her arms out of this bind.

"I wouldn't bother. They won't brake," The creature stated., "But I won't stop you."

"Why.... did you attack that ship? And what about that planet?" Samus asked, wanting to know. No, demanding to know.

Ridley let out a small chuckle, lowering his head a bit, leveling it with Samus. "Why wouldn't we? The planet, although, was a much more complex reason," Sarcasm was obvious in his voice, "As that Admiral told you, the planet is chalk-full of pirate tech. We.... just wanted it bac. But the ship? Well.... we wanted your attention. My cohort here could have killed the marine right then and there, but _let_ him send a message to the federation. If they saw him in action, they would see how dangerous he is, and would send you. Simple really.... well, it goes deeper than that, actually. In truth, we made a bargain with the Federation-"

"What?" Samus exclaimed, interrupting Ridley. A bargain? There were several things wrong with that. "Impossible! The Federation would never make any kind of deal with you scum!"

"Hush, now, Samus," Ridley said, sardonically. He seemed to be enjoying this conversation, which just helped to fuel the rage that was overcoming Samus' usual cool demeanor. "You should know better than that, especially after the X incident."

Samus scowled, glaring at the dragon. What was he getting at?

"Come on, Samus. It's painfully obvious. The Federation wants to be rid of us, but they no longer want to use you to do so. As for why, I don't care, but they knew they couldn't do it. If they could beat you, they wouldn't have hired you in the first place! My spies had obtained this information, and I decided I would take it upon myself to 'rid' them of you.

"So, I sent a message to the Federation Council, that we would gladly get rid of you. At first, they were cynical, but soon agreed. And why not? Why not! You've killed our best men, destroyed all of our facilities, and even killed _me_. Multiple times! But, what the federation _didn't_ know, was that we have planted some of our best spies on this planet, to intercept the message _your _ship is to send to Fleet Admiral Dane, stating that you are dead."

Samus' mouth was agape. Whether or not it was from disbelief, or shock, was hard to tell, but Ridley was sure it was disbelief, so, he decided to turn that disbelief into shock. "And that isn't even scratching the surface. We have the message right here" Ridley looked above Samus. She couldn't see what he was looking at, but from how he was speaking, he was guessing others were in the room. "Play the message!" He ordered, the pirates whom Samus could not see were quick to act.

"_Adam, this is Castor Dane," The tape began. Samus could hear something in Dane's voice. A bit of regret, maybe? "I repeat: Adam, this is Castor Dane. Do you copy?"_

"_Yes," Came Adam's voice. His voice seemed even more somber than Dane's._

"_Is the deed done?" Dane asked_

"_Affirmative. The pirate's have Defeated Samus... She is no more." _

"_Well," Dane hesitated a moment, before saying, "Head back to Daiban. There, we will discuss our next course of action against the pirate's."_

"Don't you see, Sam," The creature in black said, "Your own allies turned against ya. The Feds want you dead."

Samus clenched her fists. Where did he go off calling her 'Sam'? Maybe it was just her, but she wasn't particularly fond of nicknames. Hell, she wasn't exactly happy when Gandrayda called her 'Sammy'. The only reason she dealt with it was because they were on the same side, but this guy was working for the pirates.

"Samus," Ridley began, sounding fairly calm, and maybe even serious "I may be one to hold a grudge, but I know that the Federation works just as us pirates do. They are a shady group, even by our standards, and what goes on within there headquarters only they know. You of all people should know that whatever they are up to isn't exactly law-abiding. They wanted to use the X as a weapon. They were conducting research on Metroids! You were tried for saving the universe," Ridley seemed annoyed by that prospect. Pirates actually had some dignity. If a pirate had to destroy research to save all of the pirates from being destroyed, he would never be tried! Of course, that didn't mean the research teams wouldn't pick that pirate as their next test subject.

_The Federation wanted me to be killed. Adam and Dane were in on it. But why?_

"And," Ridley went on, "we cannot forget how they want yo dead right now. In fact, as soon as they realize we haven't killed you, every bounty hunter in the Galaxy will be after you."

Samus was beginning to understand what Ridley was saying. What he was asking. "No... I would never, will never join you."

Ridley almost growled, but held it in with a deep frown. "You wish to doom yourself?"

"You.... you're a monster. I would never help you," Samus yelled, filled with that rage. Calm all gone, now.

"You, as well, bear a grudge. But you overlook so much. We do what we do to survive. We aren't any different from the Federation. They had been hurting our kinds since the beginning! Samus, don't you understand this. The truth. The pirate's only exist to overthrow the federation! We don't care just for wonton destruction," Ridley out bursted.

"Calm down," The black clad one said, crossing his arms. He then shook his head, looking over at Samus. "Look. I don't care if you join us. I do care, however, whether or not you wish to destroy the Federation-"

"No.... I couldn't. I can't." She stated. How could she ever fight the federation? They were the ones who had trained her. That was how she met so many friends. So many loves... She couldn't just fight them.

"Fine...." The creature sighed. "I really don't wanna do this, but I'll show you the only reason you'll need to fight the Federation." The creature put his head on his helmet, looking over at Ridley. The dragon nodded "The Federation and Ridley have a lot in common, actually. They both created their worst enemies." H then lifted his hand, taking his helmet off. Samus gasped at what she saw.

His head, if it could be called that, was like a large blob, standing up. A green blob,. It was green and translucent. But what really startled Samus was what she could see in his head. Three bulbous nuclei. "Im-Im-Impossible," She muttered. The creature had a moth, two fangs coming down from it. Samus could see the top of where his throat was, something like a skeleton there, but it seemed flimsy, almost rubbery, as it was moving around and bending.

"Samus, this is what the Federation is planning. This is what they've done," The creature said, holding his helmet in one hand. "This is why they are researching Metroids."The creature said.

"What are you?" Samus asked, almost afraid of the answer she knew she would get.

"I'm excitement number 2739M, dubbed 'The Metroid Man'. I am the Federation's first, and only, successive attempt at creating a creature more powerful that either of its predecessors."

"Then," Samus began," Tell me. Where did your weapons come from. A plasma scythe, and that.... Morph ball, I presume? The pirates?"

Ridley nodded for a second before saying, "Courtesy of us, as you said. Of course, this was our first success too. Our first success at copying this technology.," He told her, sounding proud as he did so.

Samus was now in both shock and disbelief.

* * *

Castor stood in front of the Olympus-Class Ship, The Olympus's, Aurora unit and sighed. "Tell the council it's over. Samus is dead," He stated, still a little skeptical. How could the pirate's have done it. That creature from the video? But, that was impossible. Samus could handle anything. She had defeated Ridley, The Mother Brain, hoards of space pirates, and even herself!

"Aurora Unit 242, contact AI Adam Malkovich. Tell him to come here before heading for Daiban. I have a mission for him."

* * *

Not a very action-packed chapter, I know. But, look on the bright side. A bit of collusion going on. Who's planning what? Well, maybe you'll find out later. Also, I think this chapter was kinda short. About 2,000 words....well, that's what happens when most of the Chapter is dialogue (I, personally, was hoping for a little more action, but oh well. I can't do it all)

And one final comment. Remember t review. I'm sure I made a mistake somewhere (I always do, somehow)


End file.
